Servant of Evil
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Songfic Servant of Evil dengan gaya saya sendiri *ketahuan ngerubah sembarangan* Penasaran gimana gaya saya? Baca aja di Songfic yang satu ini! *Ya ialah, Gaya saya kan hanya ada di hasil ketik saya sendiri a*


Ia ratuku, satu-satunya ratu yang kuhormati.

Ia adalah seorang ratu, dan aku budaknya. Budaknya yang berwajah bagai pinang dibelah dua dengannya. Walau begitu, kami hidup di dua kehidupan sosial yang berbeda.

Kaulah ratuku, kembaranku. Dia yang sangat, sangat kusayang. Ratuku yang kejam, namun kusayang. Ratu yang kuhormati, ratu yang berbagi darah yang sama denganku, budakmu ini.

Mungkin kau tak tau betapa sayangnya aku padamu. Aku, manusia ini, bahkan rela menjadi seorang iblis jika itu dapat membuatmu senang.

Ya… iblis. Iblis terkejam yang hidup hanya untuk melindungi sang ratu. pergi membawa pedang tajam, dan pulang bersimbah darah… itulah aku, budak sang ratuku tersayang ini.

**…**

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
I'm willing to become evil for you,  
if only so that I could protect you._

**…**

**Songfic.**

**Song: Servant of Evil-Rin & Len kagamine**

_Teng…Teng…Teng…_

Bel gereja itu berbunyi. Bel yang memberkati kehadiran dua kembar yang baru lahir ini, aku dan kamu.

Kita lahir membawa harapan-harapan banyak orang. Masih dengan wajah-wajah kita yang imut. Dan aku yakin, tak ada yang dapat membedakan kita saat itu. Rin dan Len, nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtua kita.

…Aah. Aku jadi mengingat hal itu, hal yang menyebabkan kita berbeda status sekarang.

Semuanya terjadi ketika aku dan kamu sedang bermain di taman bunga. Kau ingat?

"_…Len!"_ teriakmu ketika berhasil menemukanku di taman bunga yang besar ini. Kau berlari mengangkat sesuatu di tanganmu, menyebabkan rokmu berkibar-kibar.

Senyum waktu itu tertampang di mukamu ketika melihatmu, aku menjemputmu dengan pelukan.

_"Len! Len! Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat sesuatu!" _Ujarmu girang, membuatku ikut girang.

_"Apa itu, Rin? Apakah itu benda yang tadi ada di tanganmu?" _Aku tersenyum dan menunjuk tanganmu yang sudah lepas dari pelukanku.

Kau mengangguk. Rambut kuningmu ikut naik turun bersamaan dengan gerakan kepalamu, sungguh menggemaskan.

_"Hai! Ini… ini mahkota bunga untukmu, Len!" _Kau mengulurkan tanganmu kearahku. Membuatku hanya bisa cengo dengan muka 'ini-untukku?'. Kau tersenyum, sampai-sampai bole matamu tak bisa terlihat lagi.

Aku memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum tak kalah manisnya. _"Terima kasih, Rin… dan," _Aku langsung memetik bunga yang ada ditaman itu, bunga berkelopak putih dan memberinya padamu. _"Ini, untukmu!" _

Kau mengambilnya, dan menatapi bunga itu dalam-dalam. Tak lama, matamu yang berkilat itu menatap kearahku. _"Terima kasih, Len!" _dan lalu memelukku.

Sungguh, aku tak menyangka itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang dapat kulihat di wajahmu sebelum akhirnya orangtua kita memisahkan kita.

Berawal ketika ayah mengangkatku menjauh darimu, dan ibu mengambilmu. Senyummu tadi berubah menjadi kekagetan dan kesedihan.

_"LEN! LEN!" _Teriakmu dengan suara bergetar. Aku pun ikut menangis.

_"RIN! …RIN!" _Teriakku memanggil namamu. Kita berdua menangis. Airmata membasahi pipi-pipi putih milikku dan milikmu.

…Ya. Keegoisan kedua orangtua kita menyebabkan kita berpisah, dan membuat masa depan kita terbagi dua.

**…**

_kitai no naka bokura wa umareta  
shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane  
otonatachi no katte na tsugou de  
bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,  
and blessed by the sound of the church's bells.  
By the adults' own convenient arrangement,  
our future was split into two.

**…**

Setelah perpisahan mendadak kita, aku tetap akan melanjutkan hidupku dengan tekun. Walau setiap malam aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kembaranku, Rin, tapi aku yakin… kita akan bertemu lagi. Tersenyum bersama seperti dulu, iya kan, Rin?

…Namun semua berbeda dari perkiraanku. Ketika kita berdua beranjak remaja, aku mendengar desas-desus di kota soal dirimu. Dirimu yang sekarang dipanggil Ratu, seorang ratu yang berdiri diatas kerajaan sana.

Aku bangga mendengar kau menjadi seorang ratu, walaupun aku sudah mendengar bahwa katanya kau ratu yang sangat kejam. Persetan dengan kata kata 'Dia ratu yang kejam', dan lain-lain. Aku tetap bangga padamu, Rin.

Percayalah, ratu. Walau seluruh belahan dunia ini membencimu, menyumpahimu, bahkan dendam padamu, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu.

Aku, Len akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Menjagamu, menyayangimu, melindungimu, dengan setia. Tanpa perduli sudah seberapa banyak orang yang membencimu.

Atas pemikiran itu, aku masuk ke kerajaan dan mencalonkan diri sebagai ksatria pelindungmu. Sebagai perisaimu, dan pedangmu. Aku rela, walaupun aku yakin pedang itu akan rusak. Perisai itu akan diruntuhkan. Aku rela, ratuku.

Saat itu, kau menyambutku—dengan senyuman. Ah, sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak melihatnya.

Aku berlutut dihadapanmu. Kau yang berbalut gaun indah itu mengulurkan tanganmu. Tangan rampingmu ini, kusambut dengan ciuman dariku. Kau pun tersenyum.

Ya, ratu. Percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungimu. Maka… tersenyumlah dan jadi dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku pasti akan melindungimu dari segala musuh. Pasti.

**…**

_tatoe sekai no subete ga  
kimi no teki ni narou to mo  
boku ga kimi o mamoru kara  
kimi wa soko de waratte ite_

Even if the entire world  
should become your enemy,  
I will always protect you,  
so you just be yourself and smile.

**…**

Kau ratu, dan aku budak ratu.

Kita adalah dua kembar yang harus berjalan di jalan yang berbeda.

Kau sebagai ratu dan aku sebagai pedangmu.

Pedang yang akan menghunus siapapun yang membuatmu jengkel. Melenyapkan eksistensinya dari dunia ini.

Pedang yang tak pernah bersih, selalu kotor. Kotor akan dosa dan darah.

Sungguh, aku rela, ratu. Aku rela menjadi budak, pedang, bahkan iblis.

…Asalkan itu demi melindungimu, kembaranku tersayang.

**…**

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware no futago  
Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant  
We're a pitiable pair of twins seperqated by our fate  
I'm willing to became evil for you  
If only so that I could protect you_

**…**

Dan semuanya, bertambah parah ketika kau menyuruhku ke Negara tetangga.

Aku masih mengingatnya. Saat itu aku masih celingukan saat berjalan. Aku tidak tau benar jalan di Negara ini.

Dan… **BRUK**. Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang. Hampir saja aku terjatuh.

Aku membalikkan kepalaku, dan yang tertangkap di mataku pertama kali adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau. Beberapa detik, aku terpana melihatnya. _'…cantik sekali…' _pikirku.

Namun aku tersadar dari khayalanku, dan langsung membuka mulut.

"m-maaf, nona! Saya tidak melihat jalan dengan benar. Maafkan saya,"Ujarku merasa bersalah. Aku bersyukur tidak membuat gadis cantik ini terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, saya tidak cedera, kok."Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman imut nan polosnya membuatku blushing seketika.

"O-oh… baguslah, nona."Balasku mengangguk. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rona pipiku ini, namun merahnya makin timbul tiap kulihat dia. Sungguh, cantik sekali. Gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku ini, gadis berambut ikat dua berwarna hijau dengan mukanya yang cantik jelita.

"…nona, kalau saya boleh tau, siapa nama—" Pertanyaanku terputus ketika terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari belakangnya.

"MIKU!"Teriak orang itu mendekati kami. Lelaki rupawan berambut biru itu berhenti ketika kakinya sudah sejajar dengan sang _midori_ dihadapanku.

"Ah, Kaito. Um… Tuan, saya permisi dulu. Selamat tinggal,"Gadis yang dipanggil Miku itu berbalik ke arahku sejenak, dan pergi bersama pemuda itu. Aku menatap punggung gadis itu tanpa berhenti bergumam _'cantik…'_. Inikah cinta? Debaran dihatiku, serta suara dan wajahnya yang tak dapat kuusir dari pikiranku meyakinkan padaku, ini cinta.

**…**

_tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni  
machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko  
sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

When I went out to our neighboring nation,  
I saw a girl of green in a town.  
Because of her gentle voice and tender smile,  
I fell in love with her at first sight.

**…**

Esok paginya, aku kembali ke kerajaan. Dengan rona merah di pipiku yang masih sering muncul ketika mengingat gadis itu.

Aku baru datang kembali, dan langsung disambut oleh ratuku tersayang. Ia menantiku di dalam kerajaan.

"Ratu!" Ujarku dengan senyum dan mendekatinya, sampai ketika aku mendekat dengannya, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku, dan berbisik.

"Enyahkan Miku Hatsune, seorang gadis berambut hijau dari negara tetangga,"

Itulah bisik sang ratu yang memohokku ditempat itu seketika. Miku? Gadis itu… bernama Miku, kan?

"M-maaf, ratu…?" Tanyaku berbisik juga. Nada suaraku sedikit bergetar. Kuyakini ratu tak dapat melihat mukaku yang terbelalak saat ini.

Dengan suara kecil namun tegas dan pasti, ratu membisik ulang padaku. "Bunuh Miku Hatsune, gadis dari Negara tetangga yang berambut hijau. Berani-beraninya dia menikah dengan Kaito, pujaan hatiku!" bisik ratu sambil berdecak ria.

Belum sempat aku berkata-kata, ratu—yang tak lain kembaranku itu melanjutkan bisikannya. "Ini perintah, Len. Kau sayang aku, kan? Cepat enyahkan dia! Aku sudah terlalu sabar untuk membiarkannya hidup sampai detik ini,"

Air Mukaku yang tadinya terbelalak, mulai kembali seperti biasa. Aku mengambil langkah mundur dan menyilangkan tanganku di dada kiri.

"Akan saya laksanakan… Ratu."

Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah tempat yang sudah kujanjikan pada wanita yang kusukai itu. Semakin dekat aku berjalan, semakin kugenggam erat pisau kesayanganku yang sudah bermandikan darah banyak orang.

Samar-samar, kuliat sosok seseorang. Menonjol karna ikatan rambut duanya. Itu dia, Miku.

Kini jarak diantara kami hanya beberapa meter. Ia bertanya padaku, "Ada apa…?" ia tentu bertanya alasanku memanggilnya kesini.

Aku hanya diam—dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku menarik pisauku dan langsung menusuknya, telak. Gadis cantik yang hampir terjatuh itu kutahan dengan tanganku.

"…Aku menyukaimu, dan—maafkan aku." Bisikku. Makin lama makin kecil. Tubuhnya sedikit terguncang, karena tanganku—tidak, semua tubuhku kini bergetar.

"…" Ia terdiam. Aku tidak bisa menatap mukanya sekarang. Muka kami berlawanan arah. Tapi aku bersyukur karna ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku. Walaupun—aku juga tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang kuyakini sekarang sedang tersenyum.

Cengkramanku makin lama makin lemah, dan tubuh orang yang kucintai itu terjatuh ke tanah. Sungguh, menutup mata seperti itupun, dia tetap cantik.

Aku memegang pisauku yang berlumuran darahnya itu. Tubuhku bergetar.

'Ayolah, Len! Ini perintah dari ratumu tersayang, yang harus kau laksanakan! Dengan ini semua telah selesai. Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan membuatnya menangis.' Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri dengan pikiran seperti itu.

Tapi… kenapa airmataku tidak berhenti berjatuhan dari pipiku?

**…**

_dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto  
keshite hoshii to negau nara  
boku wa sore ni kotaeyou  
doushite? namida ga tomaranai_

_However, your highness the queen wish  
the girl be erased from the world,  
so I shall fulfill your wish.  
But just why do my tears keep falling?_

**…**

Selesai menyelesaikan 'misi' yang berhasil membuat airmataku mengalir itu, aku beranjak kembali ke kerajaan. Tempat ratu menunggu kabar keberhasilan dariku.

Langkahku berat. Aku masih memikirkannya dalam kepalaku.

Marahkah dia? Sedihkah dia? Tapi, aku yakin, dia tersenyum sebelum nafasnya berhenti total.

Tak lama, aku berada di depan kerajaan. Aku masuk, dan menjadi tontonan orang-orang lain. Jelas saja, aku masuk dengan pedang bercipratan darah yang belum kumasukkan kembali ke tempatnya.

"…Ratu," Ujarku datar ketika melihatnya tersenyum menantiku. Senyumnya makin lebar ketika ia melihat pedang ditanganku itu.

"Humm… dari pedang itu, tandanya kau sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik, ya?" Tanyanya tersenyum. Tanpa bertanyapun, dia sudah tau jawabannya.

Air mukaku masih sama datarnya. Menggambarkan 'shock' dan 'tidak mau berkata-kata'. Pandanganku serasa kosong. Di otakku Cuma tergambar rekaman-rekaman yang tadi.

"Len?" Suara itu menghancurkan tembok hitam yang ada di mataku. Aku langsung tersadar bahwa yang ada di hadapanku adalah kembaranku yang kuhormati ini.

"A-Ah! Cemilan hari ini brioche, ratu. Mohon ditunggu, saya akan membersihkan diri dulu." Jawabku. Ia hanya menatapku dengan senyum innocent miliknya yang sangat kusuka.

Ah… Betul, aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi pedang kembaranku ini. Walau jalan kami berbeda, aku akan berusaha menyatukannya.

_Meanwhile, di tempat lain…_

Kaito membeku ditempat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Berusaha mencari tunangannya yang hilang dari rumah 3 jam lalu, dan kini mendapatinya sudah bersimbah darah. Lelaki biru itu hanya dapat menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan dihiasi airmata yang jatuh bersama rintik-rintik hujan.

**…**

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago  
"kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo"  
kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate.  
"Today's snack will be brioche."  
You happily smile, with such innocence.

**…**

**Kling, klang**. Bunyi besi beradu terdengar disekitar kerajaan yang dihuni oleh seorang ratu kejam ini. Segerombolan orang tengah mengepung sekeliling kerajaan ini.

"…Tch! Mereka itu, masih saja bersikeras membunuhku," decak sang ratu melihat pemandangan dibawah. Seakan-akan ia tidak takut.

'Gawat, ini gawat!' pikirku keras. "Ratu… aku menyarankan untuk kabur, ratu." Saranku dengan gusar ke ratuku tersebut.

Sang ratu hanya mengeritkan alis. "Kenapa?"—bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Maaf akan kelancangan saya. Tapi mereka sudah tak dapat kita lawan lagi, ratu. Mereka sudah berkumpul banyak, juga mengumpulkan kebencian mereka terhadap anda. Jika anda berdiam diri disini… Anda dapat terbunuh…" Jawabku pelan.

"Terbunuh? Apa kau tidak bisa… menghabiskan mereka semua?" Sedikit ketakutan tergambar di wajah ratu. Aku tidak senang melihatnya, namun aku harus menjawab jujur kali ini.

"Tidak, ratu." Ujarku. "100 lawan 1 itu terlalu rumit. Dan… aku bahkan tidak jamin jika orang-orang di dalam kerajaan ini akan memihak anda,"

Rin, ratuku melihatku dengan tatapan takut, dan khawatir. Terbunuh… jelas saja ia takut. Ia mulai menyadari bahaya yang sudah mengelilinginya.

Ya… kerajaan ini akan runtuh dengan segera. Runtuh ditangan orang-orang yang murka oleh ratu kejam ini.

Tapi jika keruntuhan itu juga harus menghilangkan nyawa ratu, kembaran yang kusayangi ini, aku tidak rela. Lebih baik nyawaku yang melayang—daripada nyawanya.

**…**

_Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou  
Ikareru kokumintachi no te de  
Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba  
Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou_

_Very soon the kingdom will end  
At the hands of the enraged people  
If this is what they call "retribution"  
Then let me take upon myself to defy it_

**…**

"…Ratu," Ujarku memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Walau tidak sepenuhnya hening karna masih terdengar seruan orang-orang murka dibawah sana. Ratu berwajah kembar denganku itu menatapku. Pandangannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika aku melepas pakaianku.

Sebelum kembaranku tersayang itu babibubebo, aku langsung berkata kepadanya.

"Pakailah bajuku, Rin." Bukan ratu lagi, kali ini aku memanggilnya Rin.

"Pakai ini, dan kaburlah. Tukar pakaian kita. Agar nantinya orang mengira aku adalah kamu, dan kamu adalah aku." Ucapan itu membuat Rin terkaget.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Kita kembar, kan? Tidak ada yang dapat membedakan kita." Dengan sedikit sotoy, aku menjawab pertanyaan yang hendak diujarkan kembaranku ini.

"A-a…" Ia Nampak ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi aku langsung membuka bajunya, mulai dari resleting belakang. "Maaf, ratu.." Bisikku kembali formal.

**…**

"_Hora boku no fuku okashite ageru"  
"Kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai"  
"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"  
"Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"_

"_Here, I'll lend you my clothes"  
"Wear them and immediately start escaping"  
"It's fine, we're twins after all"  
"Nobody will be able to tell the difference"_

**…**

Ia, dalam wujud aku, masih terkaku dengan keputusan yang kuambil. Sudahlah, ini demi melindungi ratu—kembaranku tercinta ini.

Aku mendorong Rin yang bertukar status palsu denganku. "Kaburlah," Pintahku. Mendorongnya jauh dariku.

Ia lalu berlari, meninggalkan aku dalam wujud ratu saat ini.

Kini, akulah ratu. Dan dialah pengawal kembarku yang kabur.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah—dan pintu masuk terbuka secara paksa. Nampak seorang gadis berbalut merah menodongkan pedang ke hadapanku. Aku pasrah, dan mereka membawaku secara paksa.

Tatapan mereka semua panas. Mereka benar-benar membencimu, huh, Rin? Menatapi wujudmu seperti iblis yang kabur dari neraka.

Ah! Persetan mereka mau menyebutmu apa. Jika mereka menyebutmu iblis, maka aku, Len, yang juga berbagi darah yang sama denganmu, akan menerima sebutan iblis itu juga. Kita akan membagi semuanya secara bersama-sama, Rin. Termasuk kekesalan mereka terhadapmu.

**…**

_oku wa ojou kimi wa toubousha  
Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
Kimi o aku da to iu no naraba  
Boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru_

_I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive  
We're a tamentable pair of twins seperated by our fate.  
If they must call you evil,  
Then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood_

**…**

**Dulu… dahulu kala, di sebuah tempat. **

**Ada sebuah kerajaan, yang dipimpin seorang ratu muda. Ratu muda yang kejam, sangat kejam.**

**Ia adalah sudara kembar manisku yang dipisahkan dariku ketika kecil.**

**Dengan kejamnya, ia yang selalu berada diatas sana memerintah rakyat dibawahnya dengan egois. Memerintah dengan kejam, membuat rakyat-rakyat buas dibawahnya semakin buas jadinya.**

**Dan aku, hanya aku satu-satunya iblis yang setia melindungi dan menyayanginya. Aku bersumpah itu. Aku akan selalu mendampinginya…**

**…sampai ajalku maupun ajalnya menjemput kami.**

**…**

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no  
chouten no kunrin shite'ta  
Totemo kawaii boku kyoudai_

_Once upon a time,  
There was a queen, my cute sibling,  
Who used to be reign at the top  
Of savage and ruthless kingdom_

**...**

Dua orang membawaku paksa ke suatu alat. Mereka orang yang kukenal. Satu Kaito, sang rambut biru itu, dan… sang merah itu, mungkin teman dari Miku? Ntahlah. Tapi yang kuyakini, hidupku takkan bertahan lama dibawah alat pemenggal kepala ini.

Sedangkan rakyat-rakyat dibawah sana, berseru-seru tak sabar menunggu sang 'ratu' untuk menemui ajal. Tidak, bukan menemui, tapi memaksa sang 'ratu' bertemu ajalnya.

_02.58_… 2 menit sebelum lonceng berbunyi. Sebelum lonceng pertanda benda tajam diatas kepalaku ini akan jatuh dan memutuskan leherku dari kepalaku.

Bola mataku bolak balik menatapi mereka semua. Ck, sungguh rakyat bejad. Aku tak dapat berkata-kata andai yang ada di tempat ini adalah Rin, sang ratu asli.

_02.59_… aku mulai mendengar suara lari seseorang. Ditengah teriakan orang-orang, suara itu yang paling kudengar. Milik siapa?

_Jam 02 menit 59 detik15_… suara kaki itu berhenti. Aku menatap rakyat-rakyat itu sekali lagi, dan mataku tertuju ke suatu tempat, dimana ada seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"…!" Orang itu hendak berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Aku lebih memilik ia tak usah berteriak. Aku tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum padahal nyawaku sisa beberapa detik lagi.

_Jam 02 menit 59detik 30_… orang itu balas tersenyum. Senyum manisnya tergambar diwajahnya. Aku makin tersenyum melihat gambaran diriku diantara kerumunan orang itu—Rin.

_Jam 02 menit 59 detik 45_, aku membuka mulutku dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Sesuatu kata untuknya, orang yang kucintai. Sesuatu kata yang membuat matanya membola dan membuat senyumnya pudar akan airmata. Airmata deras mengalir dari matanya, namun mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara.

_Jam 02 menit 59 detik 55_, ucapan terakhirku selesai, dan kuakhiri dengan senyuman. Senyuman tulus dari hatiku untuk ratuku yang berdiri disana sambil terisak.

_…03.00_

TENG….TENG….TENG…

**ZRAZZH… PLUK.**

Kepala seorang pemuda dalam balutan baju cewek terpisah sudah dari badannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, melayang pula jiwanya dari raganya yang ada disana. Bekas potongan itu mencucurkan banyak darah—darah merah segar yang menetes.

Tidak hanya darah saja yang menetes, airmata dari mata seorang pinang dibelah duanya ikut mengalir deras. Kekejamannyalah yang menyebabkan ini terjadi. Keegoisannyalah yang membuat ini terjadi. Membuat ia harus berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya, bukan dalam jangka waktu satu dekade lagi, selamanya. Ya, selamanya.

Ia menangisi orang yang sudah tiada itu. Ia menangisi kembaran kesayangannya yang sering pulang dengan bersimbah darah. Namun justru kembarannya itu yang sekarang bersimbah darah.

_Ksatria pelindungnya telah pergi. Pedangnya telah patah. Perisainya telah rusak. Pada akhirnya, semua meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan ratu kejam itu sendiri, meninggalkannya karna kekejamannya, dan meninggalkannya dalam kekejaman yang tidak berkurang._

Sang ratu asli masih mengingat gumam-an kembarannya untuk terakhir kali. Membuatnya menjadi lebih-lebih terisak dari ini.

_"Rin… tetaplah hidup, aku menyayangimu." _Ucap terakhir saudaranya. Saudara tercintanya yang mengorbankan jiwanya sendiri hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sang ratu.

**…**

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga (tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)  
Kimi no teki ni narou to mo (owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)  
Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)  
Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)_

_Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,)  
Should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.)  
I will always protect you. (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)  
So you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.)_

**…**

Aku, Len, tidak menyesal mati demi sang Ratu. Kembaranku tersayang.

Aku hidup sebagai pedangnya, dan perisainya. Sebagai pelindungnya.

Ingat? Aku bahkan rela menjadi iblis demi melindunginya.

Dengan kata lain, aku pun rela menjadi pengganti dirinya demi membuatnya tetap hidup.

**_…_**

_imi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate.  
I'm willing to become evil for you.  
if only so that I could protect you._

**…**

Rin, saudara kembarku tersayang,

Aku mengucapkan ini untuk dirimu dalam status kembaranku. Bukan status ratu.

Jika memang benar nantinya kita berdua akan lahir kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya…

Kumohon, tetaplah bermain bersama denganku.

Nanti… apa permainan yang akan kita mainkan?

Hem… itu terserahmu saja, ratuku tersayang.

**…**

_Moshimo umarekawareru naraba  
sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

_If we could be reborn in our next life.  
then please play with me again._

**…**

_Sincerely,_

_Len. Your only twin that truly love you._

_-END-_

* * *

Aee~~ Gila, berapa jam ane ngetik nih SongFic m( _ _ )m semoga hasilnya memuaskan dah~

Maaf kalau rada melenceng *Rada?* dari aslinya. Jujur ane juga bingung sih pas bikin .w.)a

Maafkan kalau nyatanya ini ga memuaskan! Jangan bunuh saya karna menghabiskan waktu berharga anda-anda sekalian. Kalau mau saya bikin yang lebih memuaskan, kasih saya KriSar soal Songfic ini. Oke?

Ujung-ujungnya sih... Tinggalin jejaknya di review donk? *PuppyEyes*


End file.
